


Bonds of Fate

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Cloud - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Genjutsu, Jutsu, Leaf - Freeform, Mist, Modern, Ninjutsu, Sharingan, Taijutsu, War, sand, stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc, Betrayed and Killed by Indirect actions of his former friends though the rage and hatred of such actions caused reincarnation for jaune to redo his life from the start, now Named Jaune Uchiha, Twin Brother to Itachi Uchiha will complete the goal of bring peace to a broken world even if it means turning against it
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Defection

Chapter 1: Defection  
Note: so here’s an interesting concept that came across me after I bought Naruto: Storm Trilogy on my Nintendo Switch a few months back and after I beat all three games in that single package got me thinking of a new story, pretty unique and pretty sure no one has done this before.  
Now here’s the basic of the idea, Jaune was reborn into the Naruto Universe as an Uchiha but just not any Uchiha, Jaune was the Fraternal Twin Brother to Itachi Uchiha and eldest older brother to Sasuke Uchiha.   
Now you're probably wondering why I would put Jaune like that? Well frankly it ties in well with what I have planned which basically will have the base foundation of leaving one's home to build an army though in the Naruto universe such a possibility was very real but jaune being the Uchiha was VERY powerful, stronger than Itachi even however in this story, jaune looks at life with a grain of salt but his aspirations from joining beacon is still very real.

Now then this little series will be very difficult to determine a romantic interest considering there are a lot of options among girls but a lot of them are tied to a village, so if you suggest a woman from a village do include a reason why they would abandon their village. Or give me an oc. I don’t care.

Now then, like all of the Jaune Arc Betrayed Tropes. I need ideas for OCs to fill in Jaunes personal force and or other spots. The only requirement I need for the ocs is that they must loyally follow jaune so other than that, they can be for anywhere you want and have any skills, Kekkei Genkai and or Clan.

Now my Doods, one last thing is that I’m taking ideas on how to improve the story.

Alright Doods I’ll only say this once, this story is made and grammered by Google Docs as well as being beta read by my boy @ZergPsycho so I don’t want any shit about that  
——

A large explosion is seen in the distance during a battle though any passerby would've assumed it was a battle against between nations but only those close enough would know the truth.  
An Orange Haired man skids heavily backwards from the sheer force but stopped after applying enough of a mysterious energy called chakra onto his feet, this caused the man's black cloak with red cloud patterns to sway heavily in the wind from.  
Slowly getting up to his full height to stare forward with his unnatural eyes, the Rennigan was considered the most powerful in the Three Great Dōjutsu Eyes however even such powerful eyes which makes up most of the Mysterious Cloaked man's power base was unable to counter against the attacker.  
“....why do you betray me now...Jaune?” The man asked curiously as he stared forward towards a tall blonde man with a deep and powerful voice but held a slight tremor of sadness that ‘Jaune’ was almost like a brother.  
A man walking through the smoke cloud with the same black and red cloud cloak was swaying gently in the wind but unlike the orange male, jaune had his cloak draped over his shoulders while keeping his arms out of the sleeves.   
Jaune had sleeveless combat looking white shirt with combat Shinobi pants with a Kunai case strapped to his right leg, however what was the most dangerous aspect of the man wasn’t the badass look of a gang member or his arsenal but was in fact the Genetic Dōjutsu of the Uchiha Clan. The Sharingan.  
Within the man's eyes was a deep red colored eye with three prominent tomoe-like tear drops, it was the Sharingan that was considered one of the most feared Kekkei Genkais of the hidden nations but also one of the most sought out by power hungry warriors.  
“...you were going down a path that I am unable to follow Pain...so I’m taking several members with me and we will seek out our way of bringing peace to the world” Jaune exclaimed to the man named ‘Pain’ with full conviction while his Red Eyes narrowed into a deep glare however Pain was not intimidated by the Uchiha man.  
“...do you believe you can achieve this?” The Orange Man exclaimed curiously as he raised his hand ready to fight more as two more figures of the same connect mind appeared, it was a man but with long orange hair also wearing the same cloak, it was pains Human Path and a larger man with a more monstrous look with the Black and Red Cloak resting around the brutes waste, the monster raised its six arms into a battle position ready to fight. This body was the Asura Path of Pain.  
“Yes, with us together. We can achieve that goal without forcing the world to submit to the Ten Tails” The Blonde Man exclaimed just as he slowly crossed his arms predominantly in a stance of resistance, Pain just nodded as that was the same conviction jaune held when he was first recruited into the Criminal Organization ‘Akatsuki’ “very well, you may leave. You may take Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisami and Deidara with you with the condition that you don’t interfere with our plan.” Pain exclaimed the agreement slowly putting his arm down.  
Jaune nodded being the man of his word simply left pain alone with the plan so long as he worked on his own path to peace “that’s fine pain, as long as you don’t mess with us..we won’t mess with you” “very well, leave then and don’t even try to give out our location either, we have many more” Jaune nodded at this then turned around starting to walk away as the three paths of pain got out of there combat forms.  
Jaune stopped briefly for a moment as his eyes slowly faded and shifted back to a deep ocean blue “you know pain...I truly believed in the plan, but after you allowed ‘Madara’ into the group it’s like you started changing and shifting to fit whatever Madara desired, it’s like you lost sight of what was truly important.” Jaune exclaimed as he kept his arms crossed close to his chest.  
The wind picks up slightly that causes pains cloak to sway gently as did Jaunes however bending his legs slightly then pumped some chakra to jump causing jaune to leap at a far greater distance with the miracle of his cloak staying on his shoulder leaving pain in the middle of massive boulders thrown from Jaunes previous attack “I lost sight to my goal? Hmmm” The Orange Haired man exclaimed lightly, looking down as he pondered Jaunes words.   
Pain kept thinking on Jaunes words, not even noticing a blue haired woman landing behind the orange man even wearing the same cloak he was “Nagato” she called out to Pain's true name who turned his head to look at her “Yes Konan?” “I’m back with my report, it’s as you expected. The four you found leaving yesterday without orders, they are leaving the akatsuki” Konan reported after getting up to her full height “shall I hunt them down?” “No, I’ve spoken to jaune after our minor bout. Let them be..” Pain exclaimed looking over at her “but in the meantime, put out a word to Itachi and Hiden to start an indiscriminate mass recruitment. We need to make up our loss in recruit”  
Konan nodded then disappeared in numerous sheets of paper in her version of the Shunpo technique leaving the orange haired god alone to his thoughts, Pain turned his head back towards where jaune left obviously using the Rennigans vast Ocular power to keep an eye on jaune ‘Jaune Arc… just what do you seek from this world?’ 

-Location: 2000 Feet north of the Partial Destroyed Akatsuki Base-  
‘YOU CHEATER! I HATE YOU!’  
‘get near my sister and I’ll break you!’  
‘Pathetic…’  
‘I instantly knew you didn’t belong here, I just never saw how deep you’ll go to achieve your selfish goals. I was right to deny you courtship’   
Jaune opened his eyes revealing a deep crimson color with three Tomoe drops within revealing the active Sharingan ‘now of all times...why did I have to remember that day?...’ jaune thinks to himself as the red colored eye shifts back into a deep powerful blue assuming that the Uchiha Reborn deactivated the DoJutsu.  
Groaning a bit when the man sits up from the rock that jaune used to rest after walking for 2000 Meters which can certainly wear down some people ‘Now then, we already made plans to regroup in the Land of Birds but what do we do next?’ The blonde man thought as he started walking towards the east but at his pace of walk which was fast but not overly fast.  
‘I mean, we plan to achieve Pain’s goal through different methods but even that alone does not entail what to do to take the first step...should we take over a village? Try and convert it into a major nation? A good idea but it’s a lengthy one especially since I know jack shit about money management or politics. Kakuzu will certainly be delighted to manage the village's money and Kisame was a Mist Village Politician before dedicating himself to being a swordsman so he could be a good idea as a political advisor…’ Jaune continued his train of thoughts when he started pumping Chakra Energy into his legs to jump high in the air, jumping from tree branch to tree branch at a much faster speed.  
‘The only issue left to contend with is Security, Military Strength and Land Ownership.. By Taking a village means to worry about the current residence and a riot would occur especially since we are known…’Criminals’, now with making our village from scratch will also present its own set of problems some of being is land which will no doubt cause land disputes with different villages, the next issue would be money though that’s a minor issue since Kakuzu is really good at managing money.  
‘Military Strength will also be an issue but not that much since the best warriors are ones whose abilities have yet to be fully explored, Quality over Quantity. One reason major villages are all crazy about clans is because they possess powerful Kekkei Genkais and special techniques within their clansmen. So my main goal is to acquire these powerful individuals, then people will start joining to follow the steps of these warriors.’ Jaune thinks more before landing in a clearing of the forest, looking around as to take in the beauty of the trees.  
The Former Arc smiled at the sight as he slowed down to a walking pace towards the center ‘Eden'nosono...the last remnant of the planet untouched by man, such beauty’ Jaune exclaimed in his head for a moment then stopped to look up at the bright blue sky ‘21 Years in this world and I’ve already made a fantastic mark, I wonder what Saphron would think if she saw me now?...probably tell me to go find a wife before I end up killing myself in the most idiotic way’ Jaune snorted into a chuckle when his eyes go back down to the ground ‘the amount of times people shouted “Leroy Jenkins” before attempting to attack me is hilarious’ 

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

A song sounded out from underneath Jaunes cloak from the back along with some lyrics from the band skillet, very popular in the Fire Nation, this prompted the blonde man to move his arms towards his ass then pulled out what looked like to be the latest in iFruit Phone Technology, the iFruit 12x.  
The caller id showed Kakuzu meaning that the Nigh Immortal Man was calling so jaune pressed the green call button to accept “hey Kaku” jaune greeted through the mobile device when the multi hearted man spoke up through the line “Jaune, I’m informing you that Sasori and Deidara had split from me and Kisame. They believe we will remain unhindered if we remain in small groups on our way to the land of birds”.  
Jaune nodded as he continued to walk into the forest again though thinking the two art maniacs had departed alone which was a good idea since if they were to be stopped meant that other groups can go unchallenged “good idea, best to keep things small and simple. Now here’s your next set of instructions and I want you to pass this set to sasori, Kakuzu. I want to tell Sasori to go to the Hidden Sand Village and ask for Sensei Baki then tell him I sent you. Tell him that I require a specialized scroll and a modified Bingo Book” Jaune exclaimed as he started giving off orders that suggested Jaune had worked very hard all across the Elemental Nations.  
“Hidden Sand? Jaune what are you planning?” Kakuzu asked in a suspicious tone but knew jaune always held the goal of World Peace as the primary motive for all of his actions “in order to achieve the near impossible, we must be strong enough to topple the world if we must. Now Deidara, I want him to go to the Hidden Stone and look for Ryuk Hakka and do the exact same thing.” Jaune exclaimed as to bring peace and security was always the Fallen Uchihas primary goal no matter what world the former arc is reborn in.  
“Understood so I assume you’ll need Kisame to go to the Hidden Mist?” Kaku asked as he started to understand the thought flow from jaune “yeah, I want him to meet Tsuyu. And you Kakuzu will go to the Hidden Cloud, you are to meet H there ''H?” The inner monster asked with curiosity as he never heard of such a weird name “yes, she is the Youngest Sister of the Fourth Raikage but be on your guard” “Understood”   
*CLICK*   
Jaune sighed as he moved the high tech phone from his ear before putting it back into his back pocket “being a leader is tough work but continuation is a key trait needed for Shinobis, now I must return to the hidden leaf to gather the special scroll and modified Bingo Book” Jaune exclaimed walking forward as his eyes hardened in determination.  
——-  
Now then my Doods! Here’s the very first chapter of the Naruto/Rwby Crossover! Now if you have suggestions on how to make the story more enjoyable or ideas to implement then I’m all ears.

Now I need to ask this as I’m still unsure of what to do, should jaune take over a village? Or create his own? Both have there pros and cons but it ultimately depends on you Doods


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Leaf

Chapter 2: Hidden Leaf  
Note: alright my Doods! For the few of you I thank you for your ideas! Now I’m still on the fence in either to build a village from scratch or take one over though It’d help if you Doods provided a legit reason for either case.

Now here’s what I still need help with, romantic interests. If you can give me suggestions it would help, otherwise I’ll have to do a poll on it and no one wants me to do a poll like that again. Lol.  
Oh speaking of romance, let’s have the other four akatsuki members have some romance too! They can be anyone, oc or canon from either anime’s 

Oh here’s an idea, should I recruit the Six Jinchuriki? Minus Garra, Bee and Naruto(of Course) it would mean bolster Jaunes newly created village to the point where no one would be able to fuck with him. But it’s your guys call of I should proceed.

Now lastly I need ocs to fill in ranks which will be appreciated otherwise I have a list of ocs I picked off of during my research.  
——  
-Location: Konohagakure no Sato-  
A few days went by after jaune relayed orders through the former akatsuki members to gather specialized information from informants within the major villages, it certainly paid off since the Blonde Uchiha was appointed as the Akatsuki Groups Spymaster which meant he had access to all the spies the group had placed around the world.  
It was night time over the nation of fire where many of the Hidden Leaf Shinobi would’ve switched to the night schedule meaning a more lax guard to be snuck past with relative ease if one knew the internal structure of the night guard of the leaf, most certainly easy to a former Leaf Special Jonin.  
Swiftly bypassing all the Shinobi Guard Towers was by far the easiest especially with the help of the Sharingan though jaune stopped in front of the village gates around 3 Meters away, The Blonde Uchiha remained fixated on the gate but his eyes wasn’t focused on the gate but the ergonomic barrier that seemed to separate the blonde man and his goal of the hidden leaf village.  
Jaune Uchiha was a former Special Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato and knew a lot of it since being the now former spymaster of the S-Ranked Criminal Group Akatsuki, it mostly meant jaune needed to learn all the weak points in a villages security and with konohas barrier, it was made to inform the village of anyone entering or leaving the village and that was perfect to prevent thieves or ambushes.  
Jaune however spent weeks during his time studying the barrier especially since the Blonde Shinobi was learning about Fuinjutsu at the time, used the barrier as a base of his knowledge however during the studying jaune learned of the barriers had learned of a small but fatal weakness.  
Every Twenty-Four Hours of the Security Barrier is known to recycle its energy output which causes it to shut down for precisely 20 Seconds before reconstructing the invisible barrier, Jaune remained fixated on the Energy Barrier for a few minutes until at the moment that the barrier went down ‘NOW!’ jaune Thought as he uses a burst of chakra to send him straight ahead bypassing the downed barrier then starts walking through the massive village gates ‘All Tasks at Hand has been cleared, the only variable left is my spy. I hope he cleared it’ Jaune continued to think.

The Blonde man walks through the village looking all over of the recent reconstructed buildings ‘I’m surprised that these old buildings are still standing, i would’ve thought they would’ve torn everything down to rebuild Konoha but if anyone could’ve brought the village up after the Kyuubi Incident, it would be Grampa Hokage though I wonder if the Old Monkey is still alive enjoying his retirement like he always complained for not having. Hmmm questions for later’ Jaune halted his train of thought as he stopped in front of a small noodle stand ‘Ichiraku Ramen’.  
The Blonde Uchiha smiled at the sight remembering times the Rogue Ninja had eaten ramen with his brothers which that smile soon dropped to a deep frown ‘...if I had taken a different path...would my family still be alive? Would dad still be alive complaining about the village, mom be there to scold Sasuke and Itachi to hang in the back with me smiling at the sight?’ Jaune almost didn’t see the chakra signal from the roof, almost but the Blonde Man wasn’t an S-Ranked Shinobi for nothing.  
Jumping backwards as a Kunai was seen whirling down onto Jaunes previous location, embedding into the earth “now, is that how you greet your Boss…” Jaune exclaimed looking up to see a Leaf Shinobi Land ten feet away “Kakashi?” The Spymaster finished as to reveal the Leaf Spy to be none other than Kakashi Hatake, The Sharingan Holder and Copy Cat Ninja.  
Kakashi was wearing the traditional Leaf Shinobi Uniform consisting of blue jumpsuit pants, open toed shoes and a blue jumpsuit long sleeve shirt complete with a grey tactical vest and a Shinobi Headband that was slanted over the man's left eye.  
“Sorry, Boss. But gotta keep up appearances” Kakashi exclaimed, taking the kunai out of the ground then putting it back into the kunai holder on the Man's right leg.  
Kakashi then pulls out a bright orange book from his book that showed the cover of a man heavily cloaked with a sword dipped down in the right and a shield raised in the left, it was the heavily popular adventure genre book ‘Tale of the Exiled Knight’ written by Kyoka Suigetsu, it was the Sixteenth Volume of the Series.  
Jaune raised an eyebrow at the book to give off the feel of mock judgement “did the day arrive that you stopped reading the smut ‘Icha Icha: Paradise’ and started reading a good book?” The Uchiha commented with a snicker only to receive a dirty look from the masked man who shouted a bit “...it’s not smut Jaune, it’s Erotic Literature!”   
The Blonde man chuckled a bit though just shrugged at that “I suppose, anyway. Did you get what I asked for?” “Yep, it’s at the drop off point in Training Ground: 44. Just like always boss but why did you ask me to meet you in the open? It seems very out of character from our usual dealings” Kakashi asked curiously as even being the spy to jaune, they had a system which usually consisted of Kakashi leaving the item requested within the village at a predetermined drop spot and precisely 3 days later is when Kakashi gets his payment in a secret bank account.  
Jaune nodded at this as it was a system the blonde went through time and time again but he needed to see Kakashi “that’s true Kakashi, but I believe it’s time” grazing a hand through his unkempt and slightly frazzled blonde hair, looking at Kakashi who held a near shocked look “Time? Then you left the akatsuki?” The Silver Sharingan Holder asked which jaune nodded again “Yes and I’m gathering all I need to start Operation: ‘Pinch Alouf’ and I need your help”  
Kakashi adopted a deadpan look as he never agreed to the operation name “you need to change that name Boss, it doesn’t really fit the idea of building a great nation…” “ENOUGH! YOU IN OR NOT!?” Jaune shouted with a comical tick on his forehead obviously angry for someone questioning his plan naming skills which is not as great as some would expect from the S Ranked Rogue Ninja.  
Kakashi nodded his head at this “Understood, should I just leave now or should I turn in my headband? Oh, there's also the matter of Team 7 that I was placed in charge of for several years. Even Naruto Uzumaki has yet to return” Kakashi informed jaune as there would be several issues when leaving the village in the middle of very important missions.   
“We leave now, Tsunade Senju will most likely attempt to withhold your resignation so that will only slow us down. The Nine Tailed Boy will only slow us down so there’s no need to wait for” Jaune exclaimed turning around causing the cloak draped on the blonde mans shoulders to whip in the air “come Kakashi, let us grab the dead drop then we'll head towards the land of birds” “Understood Boss” the silver man agreed walking just behind jaune as the two are swiftly walking through the village heading towards a Specific part of the village.  
A few minutes of crippling silence has passed as the two Shinobi are walking through the village only to be stopped when a sudden ‘Hey!’ Is seen causing jaune to activate his Sharingan to swiftly turn towards the right, Kakashi also turns around where he sees a man wearing a green body spandex jumpsuit and a zipped up green Jonin vest and a hilarious bowl cut hair “G-Gai!?” The silver man exclaimed fearfully, primarily for gais safety.  
Gai walked up to Kakashi and his mysterious friend “what are you doing up so late my Eternal Rival?” The Taijutsu Master asked the silver man who was sweating nervously “I...couldn’t sleep...what about you?” “I was doing my Midnight Training Session when I saw you! So who’s your friend?” Gai asked looking over to the blonde man who had his cloaked back turned though the Green Suited man felt strange around the newcomer “he doesn’t look like he’s from the leaf hmmm” The bowl haired man asked.  
Kakashi swallowed a lump of air trying to think of a way to get out of the situation while not having his close friend and rival killed because he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time “well I...uh...me and my friend here...we were planning to go to the Forest if Death and-“ Kakashi tried to lie/explain about his friend and plan only to be interrupted by Gai who exclaimed “oh DEAR KAKASHI! YOU WERE PLANNING TO TRAIN WITHOUT ME!? HOW COULD YOU!?” The Green Man exclaimed, landing on his knees “WHYYYYYYYY!” The man shouted, not even looking at the sweat dripping deadpanned face of the Sharingan Holder and the Uchiha Blonde.   
‘...who is this idiot?...’ Jaune exclaimed in his head as he couldn’t believe such a man existed though turned to the spiky silver Jonin waiting for a way to get out of this mess without shedding blood.  
Kakashi was going through dozens of dialogue in his head trying to stop this before more people saw himself with jaune “actually!...we were thinking about finding you! It wouldn’t be a Rival Match without my eternal rival!” The Jonin man chuckled nervously only to stop to see Gai stare back with happiness clear in his eyes “OHHHH KAKASHI! YOU DO CARE!” The bowl man shouted surging forward to envelop Kakashi into a manly hug.  
‘.....why do I feel Nora was reincarnated with me?’ Jaune thought to himself as he was sweating nervously at such an accusation that an old ‘friend’ was in this world too though if that were the case then death would soon follow to them “Enough, We are heading to Training Grounds 44 also known commonly as the Forest of Death” Jaune exclaimed annoyed already.  
Gai pulled back then turned towards the blonde man with a massive glint in his toothy grin “that’s right! Only the best field would work for our best sparring match! Lead the way mystery man!” Jaune sweats a bit again as the Taijutsu master was becoming a bit too much to handle socially so decided to not waste anymore of energy trying to comprehend him “Very well….follow” The Blonde man turned to walk away once again leaving Kakashi and Gai to follow closely behind.  
“So my Eternal Rival! You didn’t tell me who your friend is! And that cloak! It looks oddly familiar” Gai spoke to his long time friend before getting a better look of the black cloak with the red cloud pattern “I uhhhhhh….” The Silver Haired man hesitated on trying to think up a convincing lie while looking down very nervously 

In a very dense like forest just close to the hidden leaf was known to harbor some of the most dangerous animals and poisonous fauna in all of the Land of Fire but that’s not why the forest had gotten its name, it stated in legend that during the Warren Period with the aggressions between the Uchiha and Senju were affecting more then they realize.  
A group of Senjus were so over wrecked by the war between both major clans that they got to the Yagisa Forest was it was named before ‘Forest of Death’ the group of senjus commited to a suicide pack, it was after the suicide is when the dangerous animals and fauna started to congregate therefore it was renamed by Tobirama as the forests of death along with it being a test of strength and will for Shinobi all the way to the present day.  
Jaune during his time in the village long before he defected after murdering his own family, the blonde uchiha would constantly train and study ‘Kinjutsu’ or Forbidden Jutsu in secrecy.  
The two and one defected leaf ninja lands in a clearing deep within the Forest of Death however Gai wasn’t smiling before as his constant questioning about the mysterious cloaked man was gone unanswered and diverted purposely plus the Black Cloak with Red Cloads was constantly nagging at the back of the bowl haired mans head almost as if he fought someone similar.  
“....we aren’t training...are we?” Gai asked curiously as his eyes landed on Kakashis back as he slowly moved his left index finger up placing it on the bottom edge of his Lead Band “.....what makes you say that Gai?” The Silver Man asked as something bad is about to happen which such fear came true “....how long have you been planning to betray the leaf?” The Taijutsu master asked as he fully gotten serious even glaring at his friend ‘Damnit! Why did you have to call attention to that!? Now the boss will have to kill you!’ Kakashi thought to himself as he surged forward as an axe kick embedded into the ground where the Sharingan User was at.  
Kakashi swiftly turned around taking and spinning a kunai into his hands ready to use it along with pushing his headband upwards to reveal a singular matured Sharingan Eye, Both Shinobi are glaring at each other “why Kakashi? If there was something wrong with the village then you could’ve just voiced your opinion! Not join the akatsuki!” Gai shouted feeling betrayed by his eternal rival.  
“And what would that solve Gai!? Tsunade is a spineless fool! Like Hizuren! She doesn’t have the guts or intuition to get things done that was wrong with the village! For years I was forced to watch naruto get demolished by those ungrateful villagers and see them slander the request Minato-Sensei had asked for on his death bed! Being that bed is a Kyuubi Claw, nonetheless when I was approached by the boss. He said if I went into his service then I can prevent not only Narutos suffering but millions of other children like naruto.” Kakashi exclaimed his reasoning of being a spy for the akatsuki.  
“For that you betrayed everyone, what happened to that motto?! ‘To go against the rules, your trash. But if you betray your comrades then your worse then trash’ huh!? What happened to that!?” Gai shouted with tears falling down his face showing how hurtful kakashis betrayal was for him but saw only rage in kakashis eyes “Obito and Rin had died during the war and they weren’t even given proper burials! Just tombstones! And they refused Minato-Senseis request to treat his only son like a hero! Where the justice in that!?” Kakashi shouted in rage as for all the years in service to the village could never wash away the injustice.  
“Now that’s a good point but Might Guy...I was the one who originally adopted that saying” A voice is heard behind the Taijutsu master catching the man off guard which he starts spinning a bit to raise his leg for a powerful axe kick which was stopped when Jaune Uchiha Grabbed it with extreme skill “and unlike the leave whom they abandon there own troops just for International Power, I never abandon my comrades like Kakashi” Jaune said giving Gai a good look at his Sharingan.  
The Bowl Haired Man looked up to gasp to find not the usual Three Tomoe Eyes but infact a bold look of a Six Petal Flower Design which indicates...THE MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN. “Mangekyō: Endless Void” Jaune exclaimed as his Right Eye Pulsated abit sending it’s heightened power into gais optical nerves.  
Gai Stood there in an endless void with a very cautious and unnerved look as not only could he not see anything, but he couldnt hear anything, feel anything, smell anything nor taste anything. This was a powerful Optical Genjutsu that jaune possesses in his left Mangekyō Eye as it essentially robs the victim of all five senses.  
Jaunes eyes remained the Six Petal Design as he looks over at Kakashi “while I did enjoy that little outburst of emotions Kakashi, we however do not have time to waste here. Grab the dead drop” Jaune ordered which Kakashi nodded with fear as he stared at Gais motionless body before disappearing into the forest.  
Jaunes gaze returned to the Green Jumpsuit mans motionless body “Mangekyō Sharingan...the strongest form of the Uchiha Sharingan and near impossible to obtain, one can gain this supreme Visual Power through killing someone very close” the blonde man monologues to himself slowly raising his hand to place it on his face before opening both his eyes that peered through between his fingers “...I’m happy mother died...she helped me get my EYES” Jaune exclaimed, Truthfully informed the nonlistening man that the Blonde Uchiha murdered Mikoto Uchiha to gain the Mangekyō.  
——  
LE GASP! Jaune murdered his second blood mother!? What kind of sicko would do that?!...oh the kind who would willingly murder his own family! 

Now jaune possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan which makes him even more powerful then before! And you’d be right! But that’s not even the tip of the mountain of jaune could truly do! Several Kinjutsus is added into the mix! Just what can jaune NOT do!? We will find out in the next EPISODE!”


	3. Chapter 3: Land of Waves and Bingo Book

Chapter 3: Land of Waves and Bingo Book  
Note: alright my Doods, comment down your thoughts on this story along with ways to make it better. Come on Doods, you guys are better at giving ideas then I am.  
I’m still looking for ideas for ocs to be added into the story.  
Also someone from the guest category asked what his next Mangekyo ability however I think you got the eyes reversed since in the last chapter it was the Left Eye that possessed the Endless Void Genjutsu, in the right I’ll save for a later chapter however I can guarantee you’ll see jaune having the Susanoo later 

Lastly I’ll give one more chapter to ask for this, Should Jaune and his Rogue Akatsuki go Build his own village or take over a pre existing one? If you don’t voice your opinion then how am I supposed to make this story into something everyone likes? 

Alright since you Doods did NOT give what I asked to make this story easier, I’ve decided to give five options in the form of polls, and these options are ocs that I found on the internet. These options will have a description of who they are so decide!  
Poll-  
Option1: Aisu Yuki: Aisu is one of few survivors of the Kiri Bloodline Extermination though unlike her younger brother who awakened his Kekkei Genkai just before she was attacked, Aisu defended herself with great ease as she was Kiri Special Jonin when the extermination came for her.  
Aisu is more of a caring woman who would assist anyone if they asked for it but mostly the Yuki woman was frankly a loner type preferring to solitude herself from others until she was attacked when the extermination had started but she used her abilities to completely freeze then shatter all of her attackers while simultaneously branding herself was a Rogue Ninja forcing the woman to abandon the Mist Village and her family.  
Option 2: Chou Uchiha: Chou was considered a powerful Shinobi in her own right during her time even being on a team that frequently worked with the team Minato commanded, Chou was a young chunin though unlike most Uchiha of her generation who were her age hasn’t even come close to mature there Sharingan up to two Tomoe. Chou was able to fully mature hers after several battles in the Third Great Shinobi War which made the young Uchiha a highly dangerous enemy. During the end of the War had labeled ‘Konoha’s Red Shadow’ The years was kind to her as Chous body was matured very nicely, catching the eyes of many uchiha and normal men however she cared little about romance since being a Special Jonin and leading a team herself held little room for anything else until the night of the clan massacre, overwhelmed with guilt forced Chou to run from the leaf.  
Option 3: Namida Momochi: Namida is the younger sister of Zabuza Momochi and is one of the greatest swordswoman in Mist History though considering that there was no opening in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist so she operated as a one woman unit that slaughtered many invaders and insurrectionists, Namida is also often seen operating as a team with her big brother Zabuza and granted the name ‘Crimson Witch’, her prowess with the sword is second to none not even Zabuza could match her skill. When the Kiri Civil War and the Bloodline Extermination had undergone months after the Fourth Mizukage had been chosen, Namida and her brother fled the Water Nation in fear of their lives.  
Option 4: Tomiko Uzumaki: Tomiko is the descendant of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki and one of the remaining survivors of the Destruction of the Waterfall Village as a child then grew up at her families village however as an Uzumaki Descent, during her time growing up with her great grandfather and great granduncle had made the woman extremely isolated from her fellow villagers, as she grew up she fought on her team until they were killed by an enemy ninja team causing severe trauma that forced Tomi to act and fight alone not even consulting her father nor uncle about it. As she grew up when Hizuren took over as hokage from her great grand uncle, Tomi was allowed to leave the village under the guise of a missing nin.  
Option 5: Kagura Kazanari: Kagura is a young but heavily dangerous and powerful Kunoichi with her complete mastery over the wind element which makes her akin to the force of a natural disaster, She was S Ranked when she was designated as a rogue ninja but to anyone who actually took the time to talk to her, Kagura is infact a very sweet and caring young woman who trains to protect that she cares for however during her training she was approached by Danzo personally to be extended an offer to the Root ANBU only to be refused very harshly, Danzo was humiliated at such an interaction that he attempts to kill her for such humiliation so a major battle ensued between the two which forced Danzo to unless his Sharingan Arm and use three of the eyes to perform the Izanagi until Kagura was defeated and escaped with her life.

Now then Doods and Doodettes, I’m still looking for ideas for romantic interest for jaunes rogue akatsuki.  
——

Jaune Uchiha Stared at Gais mentally suspended body robbed of all five senses just standing there slanted backwards slightly, The Blonde man sighed as he slowly puts down his hand from his face but not allowing his Ascended Eyes to power down however a small stream of blood slowly started falling down from his right eye.  
The Uchiha raised his right hand that he held a cleaning hankie with to place it over the affected eye trying to suppress the pain ‘Damnit, I should’ve listened to Itachi about the Mangekyō, how long did I have these eyes? Eight Years? Definitely not as long as Itachis, still hurt.’ Jaune thought to himself slowly turning around to start walking away.  
However his thoughts continued ‘If my eyes do get that bad then I can always implant Mothers Mangekyō but that’s isn’t an option yet not as long as I’ve haven’t perfected my eyes yet...hmm, now until Kakashi gets the Modified Bingo Book and Powerful Leaf Jutsus then what shall I do until he returns? Hmmm’ Jaune kept his thoughts flowing trying to decide what he should do while Kakashi was gone.  
Taking the cloth from his eye showing that it soaked up the excess blood spewed from using its ability showing it healed “I should be careful and not overuse my eyes for menial tasks like this, all that is going to do is hasten my path to blindness” The Blonde man exclaimed to himself only to feel someone land behind him “I got the Scroll and Book but I have a question” the Silver haired man asked slowly getting up to full height holding in one hand was a basic green book labeled ‘Leaf Black List Bingo’ and the other a scroll whose title was hidden from Jaunes View.  
“Shoot” The Blonde man exclaimed slowly putting the Hankie underneath his cloak putting it away bracing himself for Kakashis question, the Sharingan asked the Rogue Ninja “why do you need the Modified Bingo Book? The scroll I understand as you’ll need to strengthen yourself and your army but why get the records of criminals?”   
Jaune stroked his chin abit as logically the scroll would be highly useful but to have a copy of the latest bingo book would be smart but non practical “What I’m looking for through the Bingo Book is potential candidates from within the fire border, a lot of the criminals within the bingos are put there by people who feared there power” Jaune exclaimed why he needed the Bingo Book which is for strong Shinobi candidates.  
Kakashi nodded slowly raising his hand revealing the Exiled Knight Book then continued to read it “so where to now boss? It’s obvious when Gai somehow gets out of the Genjutsu you placed on him then he will inform the leaf that I’ve betrayed them and brand me an S-Ranked Rogue Ninja” The Silver Man exclaimed what is going to happen later on.  
“More likely, my Endless Void Genjutsu is not like other Genjutsu as it primarily doesn’t require Direct Eye Contact then it also gives an AoE effect allowing me to affect several to dozens of victims at once but there’s two ways to escape it” Jaune exclaimed the ways to escape his near impossible illusion “1: I dispel it willingly which is the easiest and 2: I must be away from the affected targets for over 300 Feet”.  
The Masked Shinobi nodded silently comparing this Genjutsu with Another near inescapable Jutsu 'Tsukuyomi...now that I think about you boss...your Mangekyō is highly similar to Itachis...if I guess right then you’ll have a very powerful elemental in your left eye but I could be wrong as well, all Mangekyōs are different in all eyes so Jaune could have an elemental but you could have a Space-Time Ability like my Long Range Kamui. You can say for sure really...only you know that answer’ “alright boss, thanks for the tip. Now what do we do next?” Kakashi asked, looking up as himself and his leader were leaping from tree branch to tree branch through the Forest of Death.  
“Our Objective is to go to the Land of Birds to wait for the rest of my team then we will discuss our next course of action” Jaune informed then jumping to land in a clearing within the forest with Kakashi landing behind him “Say Kakashi?” “Hm?” The masked Ninja hummed his attention while reading the book “do you have control over your Space Time Mangekyō? Can you use it to send us to a different location?” The Uchiha Man asked looking over his left shoulder to stare at the spiky silver man.  
Kakashi looked up curiously at the question though pondered a bit “...yeah, though it must be a location I’ve been to before” he answered which the blonde man nodded then asked “what about the Land of Birds?” The Sharingan Holder shook his head indicating he’s never been to the Land of Birds “no, the closest however is north of the land of waves plus I know someone who’s willing to house us for a small break”.  
“That’d be fine but we need to leave the village because no doubt the ANBU will catch up to us and I rather not waste Valuable Chakra on Pawns” Jaune informed turning around to face his Spy.  
Kakashi closed his book to put it away in his ninja pouch then used his left index to push his headband up once again to open his Left Sharingan Eye, The Three Tomoe spiraled and merged together into a unique Mangekyō Design Three Blade Spiral Design “Mangekyō: Kamui!” Kakashi exclaimed with his left eye pulsated with energy causing a spacetime rift to appear sucking jaune into the rift hole sending jaune to the Kamui Dimension.

The Blonde Man opened his eyes after being sent into the parallel dimension to find floating square like buildings floating in mid air then looks around curiously ‘my first time being in the Kamui, luckily I have a Jutsu that can force me out of here if I get stuck in combat though it would nearly kill me in the process but better then waiting for my death...where the hell is Kakashi!?’ The Uchiha Man shouted in his head looking around highly annoyed until a visible spiral appeared in front of the blonde man revealing Kakashi appearing into the Kamui.  
“Sorry for the wait boss, it took me a while to use it on myself” The Rogue Leaf Ninja exclaimed like it was a joke accompanied by a nervous snicker only to gulp at the annoyed look from the blonde man “very well, so what is this place?” The Rogue Ninja asked even if he knew what the technique is, Jaune however did not know the understanding behind the SpaceTime Techniques.  
“This is the Kamui Dimension, it acts like a pocket dimension separate from the real world even though this dimension still operates under the same flow of time but acts as a separate location. So if you wish to leave then all I need to do is focus on a location I’ve been to before” Kakashi explained the finer workings for the Kamui Technique which jaune nodded who was ready to leave so the Spiky Haired Man nodded allowing his Mangekyō to pulsate with more energy “Mangekyō: Kamui!”   
Another Rift appeared on the Rogue Ninja and sucked him into it, sending the man outside of the Kamui Dimension in a spiral vortex.  
Jaune reopens his eyes once again to find himself once more in a dim lit shanty town once ruled over by the tyrannical Businessman Gatō before being killed by the Rogue Ninja Zabuza ‘....if I remember right, Pain said that this was Team Sevens First C Ranked turn A Ranked Mission against the Demon of the Mist.’ The man turned around to see Kakashi come out of a spiral vortex once again back onto his feet.  
The Silver Man pants a bit as he slowly pulled down his leaf headband to cover the Sharingan that was started to throb in pain from overuse before he looked at the blonde man with a strained eye smile with his exposed eye “sorry about that boss, I’ve been training with the Kamui and even then it’s costing a large chunk of Chakra trying to use it on multiple people several times hehe…”   
Jaune just nodded as he turned around prompting his cloak to whip gracefully in the aura before walking down the street “Tazuna the Bridge Builder right?” The Uchiha Man asked which Kakashi nodded at this pulling out his book once again remaining in silence until he was called for a question leaving jaune to pull out the Bingo Book he received from Kakashi then open it to start looking for powerful and trustworthy Nuke-Ninjas to recruit.  
Jaune however saw himself inside the book on the very first page which was shocking because there were dozens of others more dangerous than him and a lot more crazy. It even has the Shinobi Picture of himself wearing the Leaf Jonin Uniform before the blonde man defected.

—Bingo Book of Leaf Criminals—  
Name: Jaune Uchiha  
Age: 21  
Recognizable Traits: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Sharingan   
Former Village: Konohagakure no Sato  
Former Rank: Special Jonin  
Chakra Control: ANBU Level  
Genjutsu: ANBU Level  
Taijutsu: ANBU Level  
Ninjutsu: ANBU Level  
Registration ID: 548790  
Date of Birth: 3/15  
Blood Type: A-  
Height: 6’3  
-Ninja Career Info-  
Academy Acceptance: Age 3  
Genin Graduation: Age 4  
Chunin Promotion: Age 6   
Jonin Promotion: Age 7  
Special Jonin Promotion: Age 8  
-Missions Taken-  
D-Ranked Missions: 45  
C-Ranked Missions: 37  
B-Ranked Missions: 35  
A-Ranked Missions: 30  
S-Ranked Missions: 25  
SS-Ranked Missions: 15  
SSS-Ranked Missions: 5  
-Criminal Data-  
Criminal Rank: SS-Ranked  
Status: Alive  
Organization: Akatsuki   
Alliances: Unknown   
Wanted For: Murder of the Uchiha Clan, Theft of the High Valued Sharingan Eye, Theft of S-Ranked Forbidden Jutsus of the Hidden Lead, Knowledge of Konoha Capital Secrets, Attemped Assassination of Danzo Shimura and the Konoha Civilian Council.  
Bounty: 45,000,000,000 Ryu   
Known Chakra Elements: Earth and Lightning  
Weapons: the Cursed Sword Shinentō  
Special Abilities: Sharingan, Several Kinjutsu, Extensive Knowledge of Fuinjutsu, Death Induced Genjutsu, Possesses A Summoning Contract however is unknown and possesses an Elemental Kekkei Genkai known as Explosive Release(a mixture of both Earth and Lightning Chakra).  
Additional Note: For all Shinobi who comes across Jaune Uchiha, you must NOT engage him in combat as he possesses abilities that have yet to be recorded on the bingo book and has murdered dozens of Leaf ANBU at once, if you come across this man. Retreat IMMEDIATELY and contact the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf for additional orders  
-Bingo Book of Leaf Criminals-

Jaune smiled as he closed the book as half all of his abilities had been recorded though he wanted to laugh as he saw that his Mangekyō wasn’t recorded nor several other abilities the Blonde Uchiha Gathered over the years ‘The Fire Daimyo is highly ignorant to not take me seriously as to keep a helpful watch over my activities especially since at my full capabilities, I would destroy the hidden leaf single handedly’   
“We are here” Kakashi exclaimed stopping in front of a door which the blonde man stopped nearly missing the house so he turned around to face the door so the silver man knocked on the door but the Uchiha Man had questions as he was putting away the book underneath his cloak “shouldn’t the home owners be asleep right now? It is past 1 after all” the uchiha said which made the Jonin nod with a slight chuckle “you’re correct boss but the man who lives here is someone I met during one of the missions I conducted with my Team Seven”.  
“yes, the Bridge Building Mission. You informed me years ago that Zabuza, one of potential recruits for operation: Pinch Alouf had been slain” Jaune exclaimed as he could’ve used Zabuza as a warrior but was killed before he could get a chance though it doesn’t really matter to the blonde man as there’s dozens of other warriors who could easily replace Zabuza's spot as a swordsmen.  
Kakashi snorted before turning back to the door knocking again but a bit louder as he knew the Bridge Builder should be awake due to recently returning from maintaining the bridge though waited for a few minutes again, raising his fist once more to knock but stopped when the door open to reveal a slight portly old man with a goatee “yeah yeah, hold your horses. What is it?” He exclaimed tiredly after a whole day of overlooking the bridge.  
Tazuna stopped for a moment and saw Kakashi standing there with his left hand raised casually “Hey” The Old Man grinned as he opened the door completely greeting the silver haired Jonin “hey Kakashi! It’s been a while! 3? 4 Years since I last saw you?” “3 and a Half, Actually I’m on a mission and my partner and I need a place to stay for a few days” Kakashi lied through his mask.  
Tazuna nodded as he stepped to the side revealing his electric lit house “sure thing Kakashi, it’s the least I can do” The Silver Jonin nodded walking into the house with the blonde man following close behind.  
Jaune stopped in the living room which was mostly basic aside from the out of date TV that was at the middle section of the wall with a slight torn couch ‘isn’t Tazuna supposed to be a well known bridge builder? With Gato Gone for so long means that he can build bridges from all across the land of waves for quick travels so he should be rolling in money. Questions for later’ The blonde man was brought out of his thoughts when the bridge builder spoke after closing the front door.  
“Alright Kakashi, I’m heading to bed so make yourselves at home. The fridge is filled with snakes and drinks if you get hungry or thirsty” Tazuna informed before turning to leave the room, leaving the two Rogue Ninja Alone.  
Jaune sighed as he sat down in the couch to rest his aching joints from all the trees jumping earlier and Kakashi sat next to him in obvious thought while keeping the good book in hand “so when do you need to report to the Land of Birds?” The silver ninja asked while not taking his right visible eye off the book “I have two weeks so does everyone else and I gave orders to continue with the plan even if one or more doesn’t show up” Jaune answered as well then closing his eyes allowing us mind to enter the uncaring void.

-Location: Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Building, Hokage Office-  
Tsunade groaned as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes after being requested to call in the Shinobi Council for an emergency meeting then opened her eyes to look at the council members while excluding the a Civilian Council that the Nidaime Hokage had created during time of trouble for the leaf, however Tsunade was informed by Might Gai was that the emergency meeting is meant for Shinobi only.  
Tsunade looked over at the various Clan Heads of the Hidden Leaf and several very exceptional Shinobi the leaf had produced.  
Shikaku Nara was said to be one of the brightest minds the hidden leaf has ever known and is said to be just second below the greatest Shinobi Prodigy.  
Inoichi Yamanaka was the Clan head of the Yamanaka Clan and the greatest user of the Yamanaka Techniques.  
Hisashi Hyuuga was the current Clan head of the Hyuugas main branch but also the greatest taijutsu fighter and first to have utilized the full potential of the Byakugan during the Third Great Shinobi.  
Tsumi Inuzuka was the first female clan leader in Konohagakure though most didn’t respect that until they saw her dangerous Ninjutsu combined with her Ninken also known as her Animal Partner.  
Choza Akimichi was the leader of the Akimichi Clan, The Akimichis we’re highly known for their use of the near extinct Yang Release which allowed them to utilize their own bodies weight to convert it into chakra which gave them the nicknames as Giants of the Hidden Lead.  
Shibi Aburame was the leader of the Aburame Clan and was the only member of the Bug Symbiotic Clan to have utilized the use of Flesh Eating Parasitic Beetles.  
Tsunade'sh eyes landed at three empty spots within the Shinobi Council and those spots were to remain empty as their heads had died with no one to take them, the Namikaze, The Uzumaki and The Hatake.  
The Hatake Seat remained empty since the next Hatake also known as Kakashi since he was an Active Shinobi and didn’t like Politics.  
“So can someone explain why we are here at the Butt Crack of Dawn?” A brown skinned man asked as he puffed out a cloud of smoke through his nostrils, he was Asuma Sarutobi also known as the Son of the Late Third Hokage. He was wearing the standard Shinobi grey hued outfit and a dark green tactical vest   
“I would like to know that too…” a woman said which Tsunade looked over to see a slender woman with B Cup Breasts wearing what looked like a short dress though unlike Asuma that she was standing next didn’t wear a Jonin Tactical Vest, she was Kurenai Sarutobi and the Wife of Asuma.  
The Man with the bushiest eyebrows in the whole village wearing a green jumpsuit stood in the back from his friends, the only reason they didn’t notice the Taijutsu Master was the fact that he was intentionally remaining silent obviously in thought about his eternal rivals betrayal to the village.  
Tsunade groaned a bit as her eyes examined everyone that is in the council chambers that included the..oh so honorable elders of Konohagakure.  
Homura Mitokabo was one of the three elders and one of the Hokages advisors dedicated to the best interests of the hidden leaf but unlike his fellow advisor Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura, has a pent up rage against Jinchūrikis since having to fight one during the Third Great Shinobi War and used most of his rage against Naruto Uzumaki while growing up.  
Koharu Utatane was also one of the Elders along as being one of the hokages advisors though unlike Homura, Koharu was a bit more patriotic than Homura and was the main instigator on Kushina’s torment during her time in the village before she met and fell in love with Minato Namikaze.  
The last elder is Danzo Shimura also known as the famed War Hawk of Konohagakure and the secret main instigator of many betrayals and other instances within the Hidden Leaf despite under the pretense of doing ‘what’s best’ for the village, Danzo is also known to be the ‘secret’ leader of a Black Ops Branch that was shut down but wasn’t followed ‘ANBU Root Black Ops’   
Danzo remained silent for the time as he was wondering of a strange occurrence as one of his black ops had informed that an akatsuki member had entered the village who possessed the Sharingan but couldn’t figure out if it was Jaune Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha.  
“Well I too would like to figure that out everyone, since I called together this meeting to meet the concern and valuable information presented by Might Gai. Gai would you please inform everyone why we are together at this ungodly hour” Tsunade asked the Taijutsu master prompting the bowl haired man to push off the wall to look at everyone who stared at him “...late last night during my Midnight Training, I saw Kakashi walking with a man wearing a black with red cloak patterns” Gai stopped momentarily.  
There was a gasp from several Shinobis while Tsunade held a shocked look while Danzo looked angry which he asked “then why did you not stop them? Did you forget your purpose as a Konoha Shinobi?” “DANZO!” Tsunade shouted at him before turning back to Gai with an apologetic smile “please tell us why you did not engage” “yes, Lady Hokage. Anyway when I saw them I did not know at the time of the real purpose on that cloak so I greeted Kakashi like I usually do-“ Gai continued his story only for Shikaku to comment “and usually ends up as a training session…”  
“Exactly!” Gai said with a big smile before continuing his story “so I went with them to Training Grounds 44 to train with Kakashi but during my thoughts on the way there, I kept telling myself that I keep recognizing the cloak on the person Kakashi was with before I remembered that it was the same cloak that I saw on Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki when they infiltrated the Village to locate Naruto Uzumaki 3 Years ago, both members of the Akatsuki”  
“I remember that, Kakashi was lucky to have survived that time” Asuma exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck “yeah, to face a more powerful Genjutsu user is someone I’d rather not face a second time” Kurenai nodded at this as Itachi was a very terrifying opponent.  
“May I steer the conversation a bit lady hokage?” Inoichi spoke up after silently listening to the conversation, Tsunade nodded at this getting a nod back from the Yamanaka Clan Leader “thank you, my question is this. Who are the Akatsuki?” With this question caused Danzo to speak up once more to answer this “the Akatsuki are a group of S-Ranked Criminals from all over the Elemental Nations, there ultimate goal are to capture the Jinchuriki of multiple villages” Inoichi nodded before going silent however Gai didn’t move his story forward when Tsunade spoke up suspiciously.  
“And how do you know that Danzo? As far as I’m concerned, I’ve made sure that is a Capital Secret only made available to me and the Fire Daimyo” Tsunade exclaimed as her eyes narrowed down to Danzo who looked silent and calm for the time but on the inside was seething for not remembering that so decided to bluff his way “I’m still an elder and advisor to the village ‘Lady Hokage’ so it’s my business to know what goes on outside the villages” “that may be true but what I DO know is that I made sure that the jinchuuriki bit was kept secret for obvious reasons so you knowing that makes me suspicious” Tsunade exclaimed almost ready to order her ANBU that she stationed secretly in the room to arrest the elder.  
“May I continue ma’am?” Gai asked as he didn’t know what was going on but was getting a bit impatient which Tsunade whispered to the old war hawk “we WILL talk later” Danzo seethed in the outside for a few moments before intent to listen to Gai once more.  
“Ok, after I confronted Kakashi about this. He told me that this village was corrupted or something, something about how his old team and sensei were treated along with the Uzumaki Kid before his Akatsuki friend came up behind me and placed me under a powerful Genjutsu” Gai finished the story seeing everyone on edge even the elders “this is quite serious...if the Akatsuki is able to infiltrate out village even bypassing our security barrier then just think about the type of damage he can do to us or worse...kill us” Koharo exclaimed almost scared for her own life.  
“I do not wish to wonder the type of dark things the akatsuki is thinking about right now” Choza exclaimed fearing for his family while trying not to wonder about what jaune is doing right now

-Meanwhile-  
Inside of a very clean bathroom is where Jaune Uchiha was laying inside of a drawn bathtub while writing into a book that said ‘Takes of the Exiled Knight Vol.17 Draft’ while obviously in thought while writing only to stop and look up with a heavily annoyed look.  
Kakashi was also sitting inside the tub and naked much like jaune but his usual mask was replaced by a medical one to continue hiding his face behind a disposable mask “what are you doing?” Jaune asked as his left twitched in annoyance.  
Kakashi looked up at jaune while keeping his scarred eye closed for obvious reasons, to look not annoyed like jaune but more on the line of not caring “I’m reading, what are you doing?” Kakashi asked in a condescending tone.  
“I’m writing you perverted idiot…” responded the Blonde Uchiha.

-Back to the Leaf-  
Tsunade grits her teeth in obvious thoughts as the first intruders 3 years ago had a former leaf Shinobi and now the next intruder was another leaf Shinobi whom Tsunade was informed had spent a lot of time working with the barrier team to advance his Fuinjutsu so getting up from her seat, Tsunade spoke in a voice full of authority “this is my orders, Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf is now to be classified as an S-Ranked Rogue Ninja and the village is to be placed under DEFCON 2 and placed under lockdown”  
“Hold on Lady Hokage but we do not believe that we should go that-“ Homura exclaimed his thoughts but flinched when Tsunade glared at him “as I seem to recall, I’m the head of the village and therefore I WILL take any action I see fit to protect the village and its people!” The Senju woman turned her attention back to the Shinobi “Inform all S-Ranked Shinobi outside the village are to return from any ongoing missions” “YES! LADY HOKAGE!” Everyone except the elders shouted at once.

-Location: Land of Fire, Orochimaru’s Hidden Base-  
“And that’s the end of the Report...Lord Orochimaru, it seems that Jaune Uchiha had left the Akatsuki for good...orders?” A white haired man exclaimed while putting down a stack of papers that he was obviously reading to a pale skinned man with long black hair laying in a bed obviously in pain.  
The man with snake-like eyes stared at the white haired man curiously “I...See...and do you know what Jaune plans to do, Kabuto?” The White Haired Man now known as Kabuto pushed up his circular rimmed glasses but shook his head “unfortunately, I do not My Lord...even among the Akatsuki only two has ever been close enough to know exactly what Mr.Uchiha is thinking”   
“Two? If I could guess, One would be Itachi Uchiha?” Orochimaru asked which earned a nod from the Medical Sound Ninja before continuing “but I’m not sure who the second is” “the second is Mr.Uchihas Partner and a surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, one that is said to be the direct descendant of Madara Uchiha...he is Kurei Uchiha” Kabuto informed which made the Snake Like Man to remain silent for the time, learning there were more uchihas still alive aside from the main three but reason why Orochimaru couldn’t go after this new guy was the fact that he was Madara’s Direct Descendant and the snake man learned that bloodlines are dangerous to go against.  
“I see...anything else to report?” Orochimaru asked the Medic who merely shook his head “no, Lord Orochimaru. Nothing, other than that most of my spies can’t get close to Jaune without fear of discovery via Sharingan Eyes so what do we do?” The White Haired Man asked for the next step.  
The Snake Man slowly starts sitting up from the bed trying to get a way to think more clearly “it’s understandable to not do anything against a man like Jaune Uchiha, even if the Fire Land Bingo Book cannot grasp the full capabilities that the Eldest Uchiha possesses. If I were to fight against him at my full and healthy form even I don’t believe I could destroy him at a pure 1 on 1 Deathmatch” the snake man exclaimed even believing he could never survive a full confrontation against The Reincarnated Man.  
Kabuto gulped in fear as to hear his lord, one who has fought to a stand still against two other Lead Sannin and killed a Hokage past his prime most would assume Orochimaru to be deserving of his title and rank but to hear from him personally that he didn’t believe that he could win against a single man who is barely settling into his prime, the thought was honestly terrifying.  
“Lord Orochimaru? Just how powerful is Jaune Uchiha?” Kabuto asked as he really started to dread this single man and the answer just amplified this feeling “if I were to guess at an estimate…I would assume him to be low Kage Level maybe even close to Hiruzen-Senseis level at his prime” the Snake Sage informed with full honesty “...huh… very well my lord...should we inform Sasuke about this?” The White Medic asked about the youngest uchiha which Orochimaru nodded “yes, might be for the best. Always been a touchy subject for Little Sasuke but he needs to know...great for motivation and all that”   
Kabuto nodded then turned around to leave his master's personal bedroom going into the carved in tunnel systems to walk ‘Orochimaru is such a fool! He does not know that LORD Jaune is more powerful than even he assumes! But even I don’t know the full extent to Lord Jaunes abilities...in the meantime I’ll have to continue playing spy kids’ The Medical Man thinks to himself as he stopped in front of a stone carved door that held the Uchiha Clan Symbol.  
‘Lord Jaunes Orders concerning his little brother was to encourage him to strengthen himself enough to face Lord Itachi as a warrior and not a brother so I think I’ve done well enough’ He continued to think before knocking on the door to speak out loud “Sasuke? It’s Kabuto, I have a report from Lord Orochimaru concerning your eldest brother Jaune. May I come in?” “....enter” a deep but muffled voice is heard on the other side.  
Upon opening the door by Kabuto to witness the sight of a Sasuke Uchiha wearing the outfit given to him by Orochimaru with the symbol on his back and a very thick rope like belt to keep up his outer pants lair to fall down “what about...Jaune?” He said as his deep red Sharingan eyes illuminated in the dark staring down Kabuto as if he was lower than himself.  
‘Arrogant Brat…’ “The Report I was lucky to getting from one of my spies had informed me that Jaune has left the Akatsuki and is now on the road with himself” Kabuto Recites a small portion of the report but was enough to get to the point “tell me where he is...I’ll kill him knowing he won’t have back up” The Young Uchiha Asked as a dark gleeful smile stretched on his face only for a sneer to appear from what Kabuto said next.  
“I’m sorry to say this Young Sasuke but you’re nowhere NEAR Jaunes level, in fact you’re not even close to walk on the same playground as him. If you’re closing in on Itachi's level then give up trying to defeat you’re eldest brother at that level-“ Kabuto said as his real feelings for Jaune and Sasuke came to light only for a Lightning Spear to stab past Kabuto which nicked the man's left cheek slightly though only enough for a drop of blood to be seen.  
The Lightning spear stabs into the wall just behind Kabuto but the medic just watched Sasuke with his outstretched hand that conjured from his left hand “...do not ever say that I cannot be stronger than my ‘Brothers’ I refuse to remain in EITHER of their shadows!” The Young Uchiha exclaimed darkly to the white haired man only to sneer more not getting the fearful reaction like most would in this situation.  
Kabuto just smirked at this “Can’t handle the truth ‘Little’ Sasuke? A hard pill to swallow? Well I can’t blame you really as reality is sometimes to bitter to accept but you NEED to accept that to challenge Jaune, you must be stronger than a Kage and you know as well as Lord Orochimaru that you haven’t ascended for that stage in the SLIGHTEST, at your current state. You’re no stronger than your former ‘Sensei’” “Shut Up or I won’t miss the second time” The Uchiha man exclaimed darkly as his right hand slowly crackled with blue lightning.  
Kabuto just grit his teeth at such arrogance projected by Sasuke though the medical man just relented that only an ass whooping by either brother would do some good “very well but this is the report from Lord Orochimaru, attempt to fight you’re eldest brother and you won’t survive to kill Itachi” Kabuto turned around and left the room and leaving Sasuke seething from being told he won’t be stronger than his brothers.

Kabuto continued to walk as his cheerful mood was ruined completely ‘such an arrogant brat! Why must Lord Jaune waste his way more valuable time on him rather than focusing on his own goals? Well people do say that Blood is Thicker than water so familial ties is what keeps Jaune-sama grounded. Anyway it’s close to being time to give him the latest in Orochimaru’s research so I must prepare’


End file.
